1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyless entry control apparatus which is capable of locking and unlocking a door by means of an instruction from a transmitter which is remotely controlled, more specifically, a keyless entry control apparatus which is capable of entering ID codes of a transmitter therein.
2. Prior Art
A keyless entry unit, which locks and unlocks a door of a car according to an instruction from a transmitter which is remotely controlled, is known. In such a keyless entry unit, inherent ID codes are allocated respectively to transmitters, and locking and unlocking information and the ID code information are transmitted from the transmitters. Then, on a car side which received the information, a check is made as to whether the received ID codes agree with previously entered ID codes, and only when both the ID codes agree with each other, the door can be locked and unlocked by the transmitter.
In the case where the ID codes of the transmitter are entered to the keyless entry unit, the keyless entry unit is temporarily set to ID-entry-mode, and the ID codes are transmitted from the transmitter. If the procedure for setting to ID-entry-mode is simplified, the keyless entry unit might be set to ID-entry-mode when an operator does not intend to do so. As a result, an effect of preventing a theft is lowered. For this reason, in a conventional method, only when operation members, such as an ignition key, are operated following a determined procedure, the apparatus can be set to ID-entry-mode.
However, in order to improve the effect of preventing a theft, the procedure for setting to ID-entry-mode should be complicated. As a result, time required to enter the ID codes becomes longer, and there is high possibility of a mistake in the operating procedure.